Flare
by Fox the Wolflover
Summary: This is an idea I had for a while and I began typing it when my mom grounded me from the Intenet. This isn't acully the Beast Wars era, it's G1, that was the closest thing I could find. You'll find out why I called this story Flare later. I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Flare

Chapter 1

Jazz sighed and sank down besides Ironhide. He glanced up at Sunstreaker, who was pacing anxiously in front of him. "Why are we guarding these Decepticons?" The yellow mech exclaimed. "'Cause we don't exactly want humans intruding on their," Ironhide paused for a moment to think of a word. "Personal, business." He finally finished. Sunstreaker started to where the Decepticons were. Ironhide grabbed his arm firmly. "May not wan' ta go there, ya may see somethin' ya don't want ta see." He rumbled.

Sunstreaker wrenched his arm away and snorted. "Watch me!" He continued walking in the direction of the Decepticons. His twin brother, Sideswipe, grabbed Sunstreaker's arm. "Come on Bro; listen to old 'Hide for once." He begged his brother. "No!" Sunstreaker snapped, pulling his arm free from his brother's grip. He continued and soon disappeared into the night. Sideswipe sighed and sat beside Jazz, resting his head on his knees. Jazz couldn't help but to smile at Sunstreaker's stupidity.

He had no idea what Decepticons they where guarding, but he knew why they were guarding them. The Autobots didn't want humans stumbling upon the two bots', "business". Jazz glanced at Sideswipe, who looked like he was pondering. The red mech eventually raised his helm and looked at Ironhide. "What are the two 'Cons doing, anyway?" He asked. A pleasured moan seemed to answer his question. Jazz smiled at Sideswipe's startled look.

They're doin' each other." Ironhide replied, smirking. Sideswipe shuddered slightly. Jazz easily noticed the shocked look on his face. At that moment, Sunstreaker came stumbling through the bushes. Jazz laughed inwardly as the mech sank to his knees and retched. "Wha' did ya see? Was it any good?" Ironhide laughed. Sunstreaker wiped the corner of his mouth and glowered at Ironhide. "Shut up." He muttered. Ironhide shrugged. "I gave ya fair warnin'." Sideswipe broke into laughter, unable to hold it in any longer.

Sunstreaker glared at his twin and sat down, sulking. "Hey, Ironhide did warn you not to go there." Jazz put in. Sunstreaker glared at him. "Yes I know Jazz, now shut up!" Sideswipe stared at his brother; he opened his mouth to speak. "There is no need for that Sunstreaker!" Prowl's voice interrupted what Sideswipe was about to tell his brother. "I don't care!" Sunstreaker snapped at the second in command. Prowl glared at the red mech. "Jazz was merely proving a point." Prowl's voice was calm even though anyone could tell he was angry.

"I don't care!" Sunstreaker barked. "Ironhide, Jazz and Sideswipe didn't have to rub it in my face!" "They were teaching you a lesson." Prowl replied calmly. "Sure." Sunstreaker muttered. He stood and shoved past Prowl, ignoring everyone. Jazz sighed. _When is the idiot going to learn? _He thought to himself. Prowl sank down besides Jazz, taking over Sunstreaker's watch. The group sat in silence until the sun came up. The others dispersed, but Jazz stayed behind. He wanted to see what Decepticons had been going at it last night.

He slowly made his way towards the two were the forest animals and soft snoring. Knowing the two were not going at it, he pushed a tree limb out of the way and entered the clearing. He gasped in shock at the pair before him.


	2. Chapter 2

Flare

Chapter 2

Jazz couldn't believe it. The pair that lay before him was older his half-sister and her mate. He stumbled back a few paces out of shock and Dreadwing glanced up, chucking at Jazz. "Good morning Jazz." He yawned. "Good morning Dreadwing." Jazz replied. He guessed he was going to be here for a while, so he made himself comfortable under a tree. He was as far away as he could get, without seeming rude. "So it was you two that were…well, you know." He kept his voice low, trying not to wake Fox, who had her helm resting on Dreadwing's stomach while the rest of her was curled up between her mate's legs.

Dreadwing nodded. "Why did you two come out here?" Jazz asked. "To get some privacy. We thought we come get some out here but apparently not." Jazz chuckled. "For the most part, everyone wanted to leave you be. But, some mechs didn't think so." Dreadwing smiled. "Serves him right." "What do you mean?" Jazz tipped his helm to the side. "That mech that purposefully came here, I heard him throw up." Jazz chuckled at this. They sat in silence for a while. Jazz knew he wasn't supposed to be chatting with Decepticons but he didn't care, this was his sister's mate. He knew Dreadwing wasn't going to hurt him.

"So, how are the sparklings?" Jazz finally broke the silence. "They're doing very well." Dreadwing replied. That was good to hear. "How are Wishing Star and Windsong?" Dreadwing asked, shifting Fox slightly. "They are healthy and happy. Though Windsong has been feeling a bit ill this week." Dreadwing raised an optic ridge. "You've been busy on her haven't you?" Dreadwing smirked. Jazz felt his face heat up and he squirmed uneasily. The older mech laughed.

"You've been busy on my sister." Jazz retorted playfully. Dreadwing shrugged. As if on cue, Fox began to stir. She uncurled slowly and stretched. "Hey Jazz." She murmured, noticing her brother as she sat up. Stretching again, she stood. Dreadwing followed suit, as well as Jazz. "I haven't seen you in a while Jazz. How have you been?" His sister murmured. "Okay." He replied. "You?" "I've been okay. Tired mainly." She smiled. Jazz nodded. She had four sparklings to take care of, he understood. "So Windsong might be expecting?" Fox smiled softly. Jazz nodded. "She is expecting. Though, how do you know that?" His sister smirked. "I've been awake for about ten minutes."

_Of course._ Jazz thought. "It's good that Windsong is expecting." Fox murmured. "Why?" He asked. "Because, I know you'll be an excellent father and you'll treat both sparkling equally. Plus, it will bring you two together." She whispered. Jazz smiled brightly at his sister. "Thanks Fox." He murmured and hugged his sister a bit tighter. Dreadwing pulled on Fox's arm gently. "Come on Fox, we need to get back to base." Fox nodded and pulled away from Jazz. She rubbed the top of his helm like a human might ruffle someone's hair. "See ya little Bro." She murmured, turning and transforming. She hurtled through the sky in her jet alt form with Dreadwing quickly following.

"See ya Sis!" Jazz called over the roar of jet engines. He watched his sister dip her right wing slightly; signaling that she had heard him. He smiled, turned, and started for the Autobots' base. He didn't want to transform, so he simply kept away from the roads. Hopefully that would keep him out of trouble. He trekked through the forest, completely relaxed. A gentle breeze blew through the tree making them rustle and swish.

Jazz took in a deep breath. He liked the smells, sights, and sounds of the forest. It was so much better than being stuck in traffic and/or crowded on the road where the only air was disgusting exhaust fumes. Suddenly, Jazz tripped. His optics noticed a trip wire as he slammed into the ground with a solid thud. _How could I have been so __**stupid**__! _He thought, winded. Feeling a rush of air and he realized he was being pulled off the forest floor in a massive net. He knew this net was built for just this reason. To catch transformers.

_Frag! _He thought helplessly as he twisted in the net and tried desperately to think of a way to free himself. He stopped struggling when he began to hear a low hum. A loud yelp escaped him as a jolt of electricity shot through him. He groaned softly and fell limp. "Hey Boss! We got one!" A voice exclaimed. Jazz glanced down at a human who was directly beneath him. He watched as a second human strode toward the first. The second human glanced up at Jazz and smiled evilly.

"Well it looks like we do, and I bet ya his Autobot buddies would pay a pretty penny to get him back. Knock him out." The second human ordered simply, suddenly serious, and began to stride away. Jazz glanced at the first human. "It's lights out for you." The first human smirked, pressing something that Jazz couldn't see. Jazz struggled and writhed, desperate to free himself. It was no use, the net was too strong. The last thing he remembered was the crackle of electricity and pain burning through his body.


End file.
